Bloody Lovers
by MissVenomania
Summary: Après un accident qui lui a pris sa mère et sa vision, Roxanna alias Roxy se retrouve obligée d'aller vivre à Mystic Falls durant deux semaines, avant d'aller rejoindre son père à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour reprendre le cours de sa vie normalement . Cependant, sa rencontre avec un certain vampire risque bien de changer quelque peu ses plans…
1. Prologue

**Note** **:** Et me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction basée sur The Originals avant tout, ainsi que sur The Vampire Diaries.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier l'histoire de Roxy, qui se déroule juste avant l'épisode onze de TDV.

**Rating :** T vu le nom, vous vous doutez bien qu'il risque d'y avoir du sang, des injures, des scènes légèrement osées aussi.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède que les droits du personnage de Roxy et de ses parents. Tout le reste appartient à Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, directement inspirés de l'univer de L. J.. Les titres sont, quant à eux, tirés de chansons que j'écoute et ont toujours un lien avec le chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

**UNDER THE BRIDGE**

_« It's hard to believe that there's nobody out there. _

_It's hard to believe that I'm all alone. »_

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allée voir ailleurs, à ce que je sache !

Ils se disputaient encore. C'était presque devenu un rituel, pour eux. Ils se disputaient toujours juste après le dîner, comme si pendant, c'était un sacrilège. Pourtant, Roxy sentait la tension entre ses parents à chaque repas. Elle sentait que son père avait besoin de vider son sac, tandis que sa mère se préparait déjà mentalement à répliquer. Cette ambiance lui coupait systématiquement l'appétit. Ils ne le remarquaient même pas. Ils ne voyaient rien, ils étaient aveugles à se douleur.

Bien sûr qu'elle souffrait de les voir se disputer de la sorte. Sa famille était la chose qui comptait le plus pour elle. Elle n'avait pas d'amis dans les villes où ils emménageaient, elle ne parvenait à s'en faire. C'était une sorte d'aliénée pour les gens. Sans sa famille, elle aurait déjà craqué depuis bien longtemps. Mener une vie de solitude pour une adolescente, ce n'était pas une chose facile.

Elle s'y habituait, à force de déménagements répétitifs à cause du boulot de sa mère. Billie était reporter sur le terrain, elle devait constamment bouger. Mark le savait lorsqu'il l'avait épousée, mais il avait juste espéré qu'avec le temps, elle se calmerait.

Puis, il y avait eu la naissance de Roxy, un accident que sa mère lui rappelait parfois. Ils ne l'avaient pas désiré au début. Finalement, ils avaient fait avec, étant incapable de tuer le petit être qui poussait dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Avec l'arrivée de l'enfant, le moment semblait propice pour s'installer définitivement.

Sauf que ce terme, sa mère ne le connaissait pas.

- C'est toujours pareille, avec toi, Mark ! Je n'y suis pour rien si mon boulot prend beaucoup de mon temps ! hurla soudainement sa mère.

Elle élevait toujours la voix sur Mark, espérant que cela lui fasse passer l'envie de revenir sur la discussion. De son côté, le père de Roxy était plutôt calme, il n'hausser le ton que dans des cas extrêmes.

Ces temps-ci, cela lui arrivait souvent. La discussion était essentiellement centrée sur le travail de la mère de l'adolescente. Néanmoins elle n'était pas la seule fautive à cette déchirure entre eux. A force d'être obnubilée par sa passion, elle en avait complètement délaissé Mark et celui-ci n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de flirter avec une de ses collègues. « Flirter », non c'était trop gentille d'appeler cela ainsi. Il avait couché avec elle et à plusieurs reprises, même. Roxy avait été anéantie en l'apprenant.

Si elle n'était pas particulièrement proche de ma mère, la faute au travail, elle l'était en revanche de son père. Depuis toujours, ils étaient très complices. Elle pouvait tout lui dire, il l'aidait dans chaque situation. Elle ne lui mentait jamais, pas sur des choses importantes en tous cas. Elle lui faisait vraiment confiance.

Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où il était rentré tard et que Billie l'avait attendue. Roxy le savait déjà, du moins, elle s'en doutait. Il semblait plus joyeux, rentrait tard un soir sur trois et ne reprochait plus à sa femme d'être absente, tant qu'ils ne devaient plus déménager. Cela cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible.

Son père avait une maîtresse et son manque d'expérience en la matière lui avait valu le doute de sa fille ainsi que celui de sa femme. Billie avait fini par le suivre, par enquêter. Elle était bonne journaliste, elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis ce fameux soir était arrivé, elle avait choisi de le confronter à sa pauvre tromperie.

Roxy ignorait encore que son père pouvait élever le ton, à cette époque. C'était il y avait un mois de cela. Depuis, ils ne cessaient de se crier dessus tous les soirs, pour un oui ou pour un non. Ils étaient arrivés à un stade où l'adolescente se disait que si elle se coupait les veines devant eux, ils ne le remarqueraient sûrement pas. Elle était clairement devenue invisible pour eux.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que sa mère la prenne dans la bouche. Elle faisait toujours cela quand le ton commençait à un peu trop monter. Cela n'arrangeait évidemment rien, bien au contraire. Son père était alors encore plus en colère et menaçait de la quitter. Et à plusieurs reprises, il avait fait ses valises pour finir par les défaire en disant qu'il ne faisait cela que pour sa fille. Il restait pour sa fille.

C'était ce qu'il voulait faire croire à Billie. Seulement, Roxy savait très bien que ce n'était pas la vérité. Il était juste incapable de quitter sa femme. Il l'aimait trop malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir. Il voulait juste qu'elle remarque que son absence devenait insupportable pour lui. Malheureusement, Billie était définitivement aveugle à la peine de son père. Autant que les deux étaient aveugles à celle de Roxy.

Comment faisaient-ils pour ne rien voir ? Comment faisaient-ils pour penser que tout allait bien pour l'adolescente ? Rien n'allait, elle voyait sa famille se déchirer et n'avait aucun moyen d'agir pour recoller les morceaux. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se sentait si inutile, ces temps-ci.

Soudain, sa mère ouvrit la porte de la chambre de l'adolescente à la volée et entra. Elle semblait exténuée, avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et les cheveux en pétard. La pauvre ne devait pas beaucoup dormir depuis quelques temps.

Sa classe habituelle était complètement occultée par une aura noire qui lui collait à la peau. Ses cheveux d'un naturel roux flamboyant commençait à grisonner à la base, à force de trop de stresse. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de couvrir ses tâches de rousseurs avec du fond de teint. Elle se rongeait les ongles, aussi. Elle qui criait toujours sur Roxy quand cette dernière le faisait. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à la femme si élégante qu'était Billie avant ?

La femme regarda sa fille tendrement, néanmoins, cela ne rassura pas l'adolescente. Que voulait-elle essayer de lui transmettre dans ce regard ? Que tout allait bien ? Que tout irait bien ? Ce n'était que des mensonges. Son arrivée dans cette chambre en était la preuve.

- Ma chérie fait tes bagages, s'il-te-plaît, lui fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Roxy la fixa sans comprendre. A plusieurs reprises, Billie avait parlé de partir mais jamais elle n'avait évoqué sa fille. Elles n'étaient pas suffisamment proches pour être sûre que l'adolescente la suivrait.

Et puis, où iraient-elles ? Tout leur entourage était des connaissances de Mark avant d'être celle de Billie. Néanmoins, la femme insista voyant que sa fille ne réagissait pas.

- Roxanna, s'il-te-plaît.

Son ton n'était pas suppliant, mais son regard semblait l'implorer de faire quelque chose. Ne serait-ce que de bouger. Malheureusement, l'adolescente était hésitante. Sa mère comptait vraiment abandonner son père comme ça après dix-sept ans de mariages ?

- Et on va où ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

Sa mère poussa un petit soupire. Elle aurait aimé que sa fille ne lui pose pas de question. D'un autre côté, cela sonnait comme une évidence. Elle n'allait pas quitter son père sans savoir pourquoi, comment, et où elle irait.

- Chez ta tante, Elizabeth, répondit-elle simplement.

Elizabeth… Oui, Roxy se souvenait bien de sa tante paternelle, meilleure amie de Billie. C'était grâce à elle que ses parents s'étaient rencontrés. Ils étaient tous très liés à une époque. Seulement, suite aux déménagements à répétition de Billie et Mark, les liens qui s'étaient formés avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Surtout depuis le divorce du frère de Mark et d'Elizabeth.

Néanmoins, ils allaient toujours chez eux pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année. Et Roxy s'y rendait aussi pour les vacances d'été. Elle s'était d'ailleurs toujours bien entendue avec sa cousine, bien que celle-ci soit un peu superficielle. La cousine en question avait surtout une fâcheuse tendance à se servir de Roxy pour obtenir l'autorisation de sortir. « Il faut qu'elle voie du monde, qu'elle sorte un peu ! » c'était ses arguments et à chaque fois, cela fonctionnait.

Mais au fond, Roxy savait qu'elle tenait à elle, malgré tout.

Ainsi, s'étant assurée qu'elles se rendaient chez quelqu'un de l'entourage de son père, Roxy accepta de préparer sa valise. Sa mère lui glissa de ne prendre que le strict minimum. L'adolescente comprit bien vite que Billie n'avait pas prévu d'y rester très longtemps. C'était sûrement le temps que tout se tasse. Après, ses parents seraient peut-être prêts à en discuter et à se pardonner mutuellement. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée dans le fond.

Ce qui l'était en revanche, c'était de laisser sa mère prendre le volant dans son état. Son père le nota rapidement, d'ailleurs. Tandis qu'elles descendaient les escaliers, Mark sortit de la cuisine et s'interposa entre les deux jeunes femmes et la porte.

Lui aussi semblait cruellement fatigué, avec ses cernes sous ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux blonds palissaient à mesure que le temps passait et il commençait à avoir des marques de vieillesses et d'anxiétés dans le visage. Il nettoyait ses lunettes, un tic qu'il avait développé lorsqu'il était nerveux. C'était pour s'occuper les mains.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas partir dans cet état, fit-il en s'adressant à sa femme, d'une voix solennel. Surtout pas avec ta fille.

Billie le contourna sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre contre lui.

- Je suis à même de conduire, Mark, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle ne le laissa même pas rétorquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle entrainait déjà Roxy à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, l'adolescente se retourna pour regarder son père qui lui fit un pâle sourire. Elle aurait voulu lui dire au revoir, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle savait qu'il s'en sortirait sans elle contrairement à sa mère. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle se contenta de monter dans la voiture sans plus le regarder une seule fois.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait honte de s'enfuir. Honte de suivre sa mère et d'abandonner son père. Elle avait honte d'avoir dû choisir entre celui qu'elle aimait tant et qui l'avait déçue et celle qui l'avait portée durant neuf mois mais qui n'avait jamais été capable de lui apporter la moindre affection. Une enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à choisir.

* * *

><p>- Je suis désolée de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans, Roxy, lui fit subitement sa mère alors qu'elles roulaient depuis plus d'une heure.<p>

L'adolescente ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de regarder le paysage dans la pénombre. Il faisait nuit noire, elles n'y voyaient rien. La route était seulement éclairée par la lumière des phares. Néanmoins, Billie refusait de s'arrêter. Surtout pas au beau milieu de nulle part.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que ton père et moi, nous t'aimons, c'est juste…

Elle s'interrompit dans sa phrase, essayant de trouver un mot pour qualifier la situation. Roxy leva les yeux au ciel, elle en avait assez de leur justification. Elle assistait tous les soirs à leur dispute, elle commençait à comprendre la situation. Sa mère n'avait certainement pas besoin de lui parler comme si elle était stupide.

- Compliqué ? lui proposa Roxy, agacée. Je sais très bien que ça l'est, ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier.

- Tu ne comprends pas encore, dit Billie avant de soupirer.

- Bien sûr que si je comprends ! rétorqua l'adolescente en haussant le ton. J'ai bien compris que ton absence avait poussé papa à aller voir ailleurs ! Vous ne cessez de vous criez dessus à cause de cette histoire ! Mais tu le sais très bien ! Tu sais très bien que si tu n'étais pas tant absorbée par ton travail, il n'aurait pas baisé sa collègue !

Roxy se mordit la lèvre, elle sentit qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle ne voulait pas dire tout cela, pas de cette manière en tous cas. Cependant, elle supportait tellement depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'avait juste pas réussi à se contenir.

Sa mère serra le volant si fort que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. L'adolescente la vit ouvrir la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son ne sortit. Une longue minute s'écoula sans qu'aucune des deux ne disent quoi que ce soit. Roxy regardait sa mère du coin de l'œil, celle-ci fixait la route sans vraiment la voir. Elle savait qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Finalement, Billie tourna la tête une petite seconde pour s'adresser à sa famille. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire un seul mot. Un obstacle apparut sur la route. La jeune fille crut avoir halluciné en voyant un homme. Elle cria à sa mère de faire attention, seulement c'était trop tard. Au dernier moment, Billie tourna le volant et perdit le contrôle du véhicule.

La voiture fit quelques tonneaux, Roxy croyait que cela n'allait jamais s'arrêté. Elle fut prise d'une envie de vomir, mais rien ne sortit. Elle serrait sa ceinture, songeant que c'était la seule chose qui pourrait la sauver et pria, elle qui ne croyait en rien. Qui pria-t-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien, Boudha, Dieu, le destin… peu importait. Un projectile la heurta alors et sa vision devint floue, si bien qu'elle préféra fermer les yeux, s'attendant à un ultime choc brutal.

Puis, soudain, le véhicule s'arrêta net. Roxy peina à garder conscience, elle entendait les battements de son cœur contre ses tympans et avait terriblement mal au crâne. Une fois de plus, son ventre menaça de faire remonter son dernier repas et cette fois-ci, Roxy ne parvint à le ravaler. Elle tenta de bouger, mais elle avait trop mal. Et elle ne voyait rien. Elle appela sa mère, une fois, deux fois. Rien. Et puis, ce fut le blackout total.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, pour le prologue.<em>

_Alors, qui est donc la cousine de Roxy, l'avez-vous deviné ?_

_Et que va-t-il arriver à la pauvre petit Roxy maintenant ?_

_Il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine (j'espère) pour le savoir :)_

_D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

_Je vous aime mes futurs reviewers d'amouuur _


	2. Pieces

**Note** **:** Je ferais une petite publicité à la fin :) Et merci à Zarbi pour son review :)

Sans plus tarder, le commencement des aventures de Roxy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE UN<strong>

**PIECES**

_« I'm here again a thousand miles away from you, _

_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am. »_

C'était le grand jour.

Un an. Cela faisait un an que Roxy et sa mère avaient eu cet accident. Un an qu'elle était partie, que sa fille l'avait perdue, qu'elle les avait abandonnés. Un an qu'elle était morte.

Un an aussi que l'adolescente avait été privé de sa vue. Un an qu'elle tentait de vivre sans pouvoir voir le ciel bleu, le pâle soleil, le visage de son père… Un an que sa vie était devenue un enfer.

Les médecins avaient été incapables de sauver sa mère. Billie avait subi trop de dommage durant l'accident. Elle avait perdue énormément de sang, les médecins n'avaient jamais vu cela de leur vie. L'un d'entre eux avait dit à Mark qu'il avait remarqué deux petits trous dans sa nuque. Ils avaient de suite supposés que c'était des éclats de verres qui les avaient causés. Néanmoins, cela semblait avoir travaillé le père de Roxy.

Perdre sa femme avait été un coup brutal pour Mark. Il souffrait énormément au début, sa fille le savait, le sentait. Il ne riait plus et s'absentait souvent, elle songeait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Elle aussi en avait besoin parfois, bien entendu. Sauf qu'elle se trouvait constamment seule, plongée dans le noir complet.

A son arrivée aux urgences, Roxy était évanouie et elle ne se souvenait que de son réveil. Les premiers mots qu'elle avait entendus étaient ceux de son médecin.

- …tout ce qu'on a pu, malheureusement, votre fille ne pourra retrouver la vision.

Cela avait été un tel choc. Persuadée de rêver, elle avait tenté d'ouvrir les yeux mais son action avait été vaine. Ils étaient déjà parfaitement ouverts. C'était juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus rien voir.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé sur le coup. Pour elle, cette histoire n'était qu'un cauchemar et elle finirait par se réveiller. Le cauchemar durait depuis maintenant un an et elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Tous les soirs, elle s'endormait avec le fin espoir d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir la photo de sa mère, posée sur la table de chevet. Ne serait-ce qu'une vague floue de couleurs. Elle s'en moquait bien du moment qu'elle y discernait quelque chose.

Mais non. Elle était constamment dans le noir.

Elle devait se concentrer sur ses autres sens pour parvenir à survivre. Parce que sans ses yeux, elle ne vivait plus. Elle survivait dans un environnement en constante évolution. Un environnement fait de dangers, tous plus grands les uns que les autres. Alors elle s'accrochait aux sons, aux odeurs, aux textures. Elle espérait pouvoir supporter son manque de vision grâce à ses autres sens. C'était la chose la plus ridicule au monde.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle aurait préféré mourir dans cet accident, elle aussi. En fait, elle pouvait le dire, elle était morte. C'était juste un fantôme condamné à être isolée des autres. Dans son monde. Dans une bulle en verre. Un cauchemar sans fin.

Le pire était que son père n'était jamais là. Elle devait donc s'occuper seule. Le problème ? La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans cette grande maison vide, c'était de penser. Or dès qu'elle pensait, elle se mettait à revoir l'accident dans sa tête.

Elle se rappelait des horribles propos qu'elle avait tenu à sa mère. Elle se souvenait de la peine qu'elle lui avait faite. C'était affreux de se dire que la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dite était que c'était de sa faute si leur couple se déchirait. Un reproche de plus dans sa bouche.

S'il avait su que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle lui parlait… Seulement, elle l'ignorait, elle n'aurait jamais pu le savoir. Alors en plus de vivre dans un univers fait de ténèbres, elle errait dans le pays des « si ». « Si j'avais su… » « Si j'avais pu… ».

Et repasser en boucle encore et encore chaque geste fait, chaque mot prononcé avant l'accident était devenu son passe-temps. En fait, elle se noyait dans ses souvenirs et personne ne pouvait la sauver. Et à chaque fois qu'elle pensait s'en sortir, trouvant une réponse logique au déroulement de cet accident, une nouvelle vague venait tout raser sur son passage, la noyant une nouvelle fois. Elle était dans une impasse.

C'était sûrement pour cela que son père avait décidé de déménager. Il espérait peut-être que si elle changeait d'air, elle finirait par oublier. L'oublie étant la chose que son père semblait être le plus à même à pratiquer.

Roxy avait bien remarqué qu'il sortait souvent ces derniers soirs. Elle supposait qu'il avait une aventure, mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler. Il avait peut-être trop honte d'avoir oublié Billie si facilement. Cependant, Roxy pouvait comprendre, cela faisait un an. Lui aussi avait envie de tourner la page sur ce cauchemar.

Il en avait la possibilité, en l'occurrence. Il n'avait pas à subir un réveil constant qui le replongeait dans une réalité brutale, lui. Il avait juste à se lever un jour de plus et à aller travailler. En soit, ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait décidé de déménager suivant une offre de son patron qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Pour cela, il devait se rendre à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Roxy ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était excitée à l'idée de quitter une fois de plus une ville qu'elle commençait tout juste à apprécier. Seulement, qui était-elle pour empêcher son père de suivre ses envies ?

Elle espérait juste que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle aurait à faire ses cartons. Surtout que c'était plus compliqué de les faire quand on ne voyait rien. C'était sûrement pour cela que son père avait engagé des déménageurs spécialistes qui s'occuperaient de tout faire. Néanmoins, cela prendrait du temps.

Et comme Roxy ne servirait sûrement à rien sur le terrain, elle avait décidé avec qu'elle resterait chez sa tante.

Et justement, aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour.

- Tu es prête Roxy ? s'enquit son père, au bas des escaliers.

Par pur reflexe, l'adolescente jeta un bref regard en direction de sa chambre, qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle ne la voyait pas mais pouvait l'imaginer. Ses murs couleur corail que son père avait pris la peine de peindre avec elle. Ses vieux posters de groupes de rock des années quatre-vingt. Son bureau rempli d'objets divers et variés. Sa table de chevet avec le dernier livre qu'elle avait pu lire, _Le Monde de Charlie_, posé dessus.

La lecture lui manquait aussi mine de rien. C'était un peu une addiction, elle avait besoin de se plonger dans un monde de fantaisie. Avec son _léger_ problème de vision, c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait plus vraiment faire. Elle n'avait pas envie d'apprendre le braille, elle n'en avait pas la patience. Alors son père lui rapportait des livres audio, qu'elle écoutait. Seulement, ce n'était pas sa voix, elle n'arrivait plus à s'imaginer les choses comme avant.

C'était plus compliqué. Comme toute sa vie, à présent.

- On peut y aller, fit-elle en rejoignant son père dans le hall.

Elle sentit le regard de son géniteur sur elle.

C'était une des choses qui s'étaient développés depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa vision. Elle avait plus de ressentis. Quand quelqu'un la regardait ou était dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle pouvait le sentir. De même que lorsqu'un objet électronique était allumé, elle avait la sensation de l'entendre. Ce genre de choses qu'on possédait déjà sans être aveugle, mais qui se développaient une fois un des sens disparus.

Pour éviter d'inquiéter plus que cela son père, elle tenta un sourire. Elle espérait que c'était suffisant et comme il n'ajouta rien, elle supposa que cela l'était.

Elle sentit la main de Mark dans son dos, il l'entraînait vers la sortie. Sa canne tapait le sol et chaque son lui permettait de visualiser un potentiel obstacle. On aurait presque cru à un don, mais là encore ce n'était que médical. Son corps travaillait pour combler sa vue perdue.

Elle fut légèrement poussée jusqu'à la voiture. Son père lui ouvrit la portière pour qu'elle entre. Une fois à l'intérieur, le silence s'installa entre les deux personnes, brisé uniquement par les titres que crachait la radio.

- C'est quoi encore cette merde ? demanda subitement son père, parlant d'une énième musique commerciale.

Ce fut un moyen de justifier le changement soudain de station. Heureusement que Roxy et Mark avaient les mêmes goûts musicaux. De toute façon, elle ne prêtait même pas attention à la mélodie en bruit de fond. Elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle songeait à la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à sa tante ou à sa cousine. Cela remontait à pratiquement deux ans. C'était durant les fêtes de fin d'année. Comme tous les ans, sa famille et elle étaient allés passer Thanksgiving avec Elizabeth.

Même si techniquement elle n'était plus membre de la famille, elle restait la meilleure amie de Billie. Et puis, s'ils ne venaient pas, il n'y aurait personne pour faire la cuisine. En effet, Liz n'avait jamais été particulièrement douée pour cuisiner. C'était Billie qui se chargeait de la dinde.

Dans les souvenirs de Roxy, sa mère était dans la cuisine en train de farcir une délicieuse dinde tandis que Liz parlait avec elle de son travail, de sa vie en générale. Et Billie l'écoutait toujours avec attention, ne venant jamais sur ses propres problèmes. C'était comme si cette journée n'était faite que pour Elizabeth.

Avant le divorce de cette dernière, Mark et Bill étaient toujours dans le salon en train de boire de la bière et de regarder le match de foot. Ils discutaient peu, surtout des affaires et des équipes qu'ils supportaient. De règle générale, ils se disputaient, buvaient, riaient, se re-disputaient, se narguaient mutuellement et ainsi de suite.

Quand Bill et Elizabeth s'étaient séparés, Mark avait émis des réticences à passer Thanksgiving avec son ancienne belle-sœur plutôt que son propre frère. Néanmoins, la mère de Roxy avait toujours insisté pour qu'ils ne passent plus trop de temps avec Bill. Celui-ci était un peu étrange, il parlait d'histoires mythiques et semblait avoir une mauvaise influence sur leur fille.

Les rares souvenirs que Roxy avait de lui montraient un homme sûr de lui, qui semblait toujours étrangement méfiant. Il aimait raconter des contes à sa fille et à sa nièce, des récits qui les effrayaient. Avec le temps, l'adolescente était passée d'une peur panique des histoires de vampires, zombies et de loups-garous à une fascination pour eux. Puis elle avait oublié jusqu'à ses croyances sur le sujet.

De toute façon, elle ne voyait plus son oncle depuis tellement longtemps. Elle avait fini par l'oublier, lui aussi.

En revanche, elle avait énormément de souvenirs d'Elizabeth. Cette femme était la gentillesse incarnée avec sa nièce. Elle l'aimait comme sa propre fille et n'hésitait pas à lui montrer. Depuis qu'elle était petite, Roxy avait toujours aimé passer l'été chez sa tante pour plusieurs raisons, dont l'affection que lui portait Liz.

Cela lui changeait de sa mère, trop absente. Bien sûr, Elizabeth était aussi très occupée, en tant que shérif de la ville, elle avait toujours du boulot. Cependant, contrairement à Billie, elle essayait d'être là pour sa fille et pour Roxy quand celle-ci était chez elle.

A plusieurs reprises, elle avait essayé de faire comprendre à Billie que sa fille ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention. Malheureusement, c'était déjà beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, deux ans plus tôt, Elizabeth parlait essentiellement de la mort des parents Gilbert. Elle était très émue encore par cette histoire, de même que sa propre mère.

Il était vrai que les Gilbert étaient proches des Forbes depuis longtemps. Billie les avait rencontrés et avait passé du temps avec eux par le biais d'Elizabeth. Mark appréciait Grayson, c'était un fan de sport lui aussi. Et les femmes Forbes trouvaient toujours un sujet de discussion avec Miranda. Roxy en revanche ne les connaissait pas beaucoup, contrairement à leurs enfants qu'elle côtoyait.

Elle se souvenait avoir entendu sa mère discutait avec Elizabeth de l'accident, du fait que c'était plutôt suspect, du manque d'explications logiques sur la survie de l'aînée de la famille… Elle n'avait que quinze ans, mais elle comprenait parfaitement que cette histoire était plutôt étrange. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pu entendre que des brides de conversations avant que sa cousine ne vienne la chercher.

Caroline aussi avait été sous le choc pour l'accident des Gilbert. Cependant, Caroline était Caroline, elle passait rapidement à autres choses.

Plutôt superficielle, la belle blonde qu'était la cousine de Roxy avait toujours eu le chic pour penser au paraître avant de penser aux émotions. Elle fascinait la plus jeune Forbes grâce à cette manie qu'elle avait d'être toujours irréprochable dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Elle ne laissait que rarement la colère prendre le dessus et cherchait toujours à se venger en étant plus garce que les autres. C'était une parfaite petite princesse sortie d'une série à la Gossip Girl.

Roxy avait longtemps eu du mal à l'apprécier. D'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, elles se disputaient pour un oui ou pour un non.

Quand elles étaient petites, Caroline ne supportait pas que Roxy soit dans ses pattes. La pauvre enfant était complètement perdue à Mystic Falls et sa cousine ne l'aidait vraiment pas à s'adapter. Elle n'aimait pas que la fillette soit amie avec ses propres amis et avait une fâcheuse tendance pour la prendre comme cobaye de ses expériences. Elle se souvenait en outre d'une séance maquillage qui l'avait rendue « fabuleuse ». Oui, fabuleusement laide, effrayante même.

En grandissant, la belle blonde n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Elle était toujours autoritaire et exubérante. Néanmoins, elle avait appris à apprécier la compagnie de sa cousine aussi blonde qu'elle. C'était essentiellement parce que Liz refusait de la laisser sortir si elle n'embarquait pas Roxanna avec elle. De ce fait, Caroline emmenait sa cousine partout. Et avait pris l'habitude de l'abandonner aussi partout.

Cependant, malgré tout, Roxy savait que sa cousine l'aimait. Elle avait juste une manière bien à elle de lui montrer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, Caroline n'avait pas beaucoup évolué. Elle était toujours la même adorable peste que les étés précédents. Et elle l'embarquait encore dans des soirées où elle l'abandonnait aussitôt entrée.

Heureusement que Roxy arrivait à se fondre dans la masse, c'était plutôt facile quand tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour la jolie Caroline. Personne ne remarquait la petite blonde chétive aux grands yeux gris qui trahissaient son immense timidité.

Aussitôt la plus populaire des blondes entrée, c'était comme si les autres filles n'existaient plus. Et d'un côté, cela arrangeait bien Roxy. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention.

- Tu es définitivement sûre de vouloir aller chez Liz ? s'enquit soudainement son père, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis un moment. Tu sais que tu n'en es pas obligée. Tu pourrais venir avec moi à la Nouvelle-Orléans et m'assistais pour le déménagement.

Roxy tourna sa tête vers la gauche, en direction de son père. Du moins, elle supposait fortement que son père était à sa gauche vu qu'il était au volant. Elle lui fit un bref sourire qui lui demanda des efforts surhumains.

Son père avait tendance à essayer de lui faire oublier son propre handicap. Il voulait toujours qu'elle l'aide dans ce qu'il faisait, juste pour qu'elle ne pense pas qu'elle était un poids pour lui. Ou tout simplement qu'elle était complètement inutile. Malheureusement, elle savait que c'était le cas.

- Je sais, mais je ne serais qu'un boulet parmi tous ces cartons, lui répondit-elle calmement. Et puis, j'ai vraiment envie de revoir Caroline. Elle me manque.

Avec le temps, elle avait appris à mentir sur tout et n'importe quoi. Même à son propre père à qui elle ne mentait que rarement. C'était devenu chose facile depuis qu'elle savait que parfois un petit mensonge était mieux que la vérité. Parce qu'à la vérité, elle n'avait pas envie d'être un fardeau pour sa cousine. Elle se doutait que celle-ci était déjà en train de râler sur sa cousine handicapée qu'elle allait devoir trimballer partout avec elle. Cependant, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elizabeth et Caroline étaient sa seule famille à présent.

Après sa réponse, le silence revint dans la voiture. Parfois, Roxy avait la sensation que son père allait dire quelque chose, mais il ne reparla pas avant leur arrivée à l'aéroport.

- Tu es sûre alors ? insista-t-il une énième fois.

- Je t'appelle une fois là-bas, conclut Roxy légèrement agacée.

Il l'escorta jusqu'à son avion et après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras, lui souhaita de faire un bon vol puis reparti. Elle sentit qu'il n'était pas rassuré de la laisser seule, cependant elle avait tellement insisté qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

C'était une grande fille, elle s'en sortirait.

Et au pire, elle demanderait à quelqu'un de l'aider. Qui refuserait d'aider une pauvre adolescente aveugle ? Elle attirait sûrement la bienveillance de quelqu'un. Elle était tellement pathétique…

…_nous vous souhaitons un bon voyage !_

* * *

><p><em>Alors ce chapitre ? Mise en place de la situation donc peu d'action, je sais x)<em>

_Que pensez-vous du personnage de Roxanna alias Roxy ? Et de son père ?_

_Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce qu'elle soit la cousine de Caroline ?_

_Sinon ma pub est pour le RPG sur lequel je suis, c'est un RPG TVD/TO super sympa et les gens sont cools,_

_il y a beaucoup de personnages non-pris alors si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mp ou un review peu importe, je vous donnerai le lien :)_

_Voilà, je vous aime mes reviewers d'amour _


	3. Too Many Friends

**Note : **Sans plus tarder, la suite des aventures de Roxanna !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DEUX<strong>

**TOO MANY FRIENDS**

_For all my sorrow and my pain, a feeling so alone._

Elle venait d'arriver à Mystic Falls. C'était bizarre, étrangement nostalgique comme endroit. Elle se souvenait de ses nombreuses vacances passées en ces lieux.

Elle se rappelait des couleurs chatoyantes qui dominaient la ville. Le grand soleil d'été qui tapait sur les nuques nues des jeunes filles. Les garçons qui jouaient au ballon dans le parc, sous une chaleur cuisante. Elle se remémorait chaque détail et pourtant, elle ne les voyait plus. Elle les sentait, les entendait essentiellement.

Et justement l'odeur agréable du pain chaud tout juste sorti du four qui lui transcenda le nez lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle venait de passer juste à côté de la boulangerie. A trois pas plus loin, il y avait l'endroit favori des amis de Caroline : le Mystic Grill. Ils y passaient une grande partie de leur temps, à papoter en buvant un verre.

La dernière fois qu'elle y était allée, elle se souvenait que Matt venait de prendre un job de serveur. C'était un peu avant le décès de sa sœur. Le pauvre, lui aussi avait perdu un membre de sa famille.

Rien qu'évoquer Matt lui rappelait son petit faible pour lui, étant plus jeune. Elle n'arrivait jamais à aligner plus de trois mots avec lui. Il la mettait mal à l'aise sans même le vouloir. Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'elle craquait pour lui, sauf le principal concerné fort heureusement.

Surtout que par la suite, il avait fréquenté Elena et comme elle était la meilleure amie de Caroline, Roxy n'avait plus trop intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, si elle ne le faisait pas avant, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle l'aurait fait alors qu'il aimait Elena. C'était s'assurer le râteau du siècle.

Ainsi, elle n'avait rien dit du tout sur ses sentiments. Elle avait juste attendu que cela lui passe. En plus, Matt ne la voyait que comme une petite-sœur. Il le lui rappelait souvent en la surnommant « P'tite Forbes » en l'occurrence.

Et ils ne se parlaient vraiment pas beaucoup. La plupart du temps, les seuls propos de Matt étaient pour lui demander de ne pas finir comme Caroline. Bien sûr, parce que sa cousine était horriblement superficielle et que Matt n'appréciait pas cette part de sa personnalité. Du moins, c'était jusqu'à présent.

Néanmoins, c'était connu, les choses changeaient, les gens aussi. Peut-être qu'elle-même avait changé ?

- Arrêtez-vous ici, je vais marcher, ordonna-t-elle au chauffeur du taxi en lui tendant un billet.

Le type en question était tellement occupé à écouter un match qu'il n'avait même pas prêté attention à la situation de cécité de l'adolescente. Il accepta volontiers l'argent et s'arrêta. Par chance, il daigna sortir pour lui donner ses valises et bientôt Roxy se retrouva seule dans la rue avec tous ses bagages sur le trottoir. Heureusement, c'était une grande fille et elle connaissait bien la ville, elle saurait s'en sortir.

Prenant d'une main ses bagages et de l'autre sa canne, elle avança dans la rue en s'orientant par rapport aux sons. Une musique un peu rock siffla à ses oreilles, elle sut qu'elle était au bon endroit.

Elle entra dans le Mystic Grill et se dirigea au bar. La musique était plutôt agréable, elle s'écoutait. Roxy pianotait en rythme sur le comptoir en attendant qu'on vienne prendre sa commande. Le temps que la mélodie cesse, quelqu'un arriva enfin et lui parla.

Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix grave et rassurante de Matt.

- Vous savez que vous êtes dans un bar, vous pouvez retirer vos lunettes, fit-il, un petit rire venant ponctuer sa phrase.

L'adolescente soupira. C'était loin d'être la blague du siècle mais malheureusement c'était bien Matt qui venait de la lui sortir.

Le pauvre allait vite regretter.

Néanmoins, elle retira ses lunettes laissant voir au jeune homme qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés. Habituellement elle n'osait pas enlever cette protection en verre, c'était comme un moyen de se cacher des autres. Cependant, Matt avait été un ami et de toute évidence, il devait savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé par le biais de Caroline. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui cacher.

- C'est amusant Matt, sur toutes les personnes que je connais, j'aurai plutôt misé sur Jérémy pour faire ce genre de blague, lui répondit-elle en affichant son plus beau sourire.

Du moins, elle espérait que ce sourire qu'elle lui accordait était le plus beau qu'elle puisse faire.

Le pauvre n'osa pas répondre, elle l'entendit déglutir. Il était évident qu'il était gêné, à présent. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux personnes, brisé uniquement par une nouvelle chanson.

Jusqu'à ce quelqu'un se mette à crier sur le jeune homme, lui ordonnant de prendre la commande de la demoiselle.

- Oh oui, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? s'enquit-il, très professionnellement.

Cette fois, c'était Roxy qui était gênée. Il la vouvoyait ? Il ne l'avait donc pas reconnue malgré sa remarque.

Elle remit ses lunettes et secoua légèrement la tête. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre et se rattraper de toutes ses années où elle ne lui avait jamais rien avoué en le draguant ouvertement. Elle sentait qu'elle avait l'assurance pour le faire. Ne pas le voir rendait les choses plus aisées, en fait.

Seulement, si elle était là pour deux semaines, elle serait amenée à le revoir. Surtout en connaissant Caroline et Elena, elles voudraient à tous les coups passer du temps ensemble avec leurs copains respectifs. Alors, elle renonça à sa première idée.

- Je suis étonnée que tu ne reconnaisses même pas ta p'tite Forbes, Matt ! lui reprocha-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle était sûre que si elle avait pu voir son visage, elle l'aurait aperçu se décomposer devant elle. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour faire le lien dans sa tête et quand ce fut le cas, il se décida enfin à reprendre la parole :

- Roxy ? demanda-t-il.

L'adolescente sentit dans son ton un étonnement et une certaine joie de retrouver une vieille amie. Elle ne put qu'acquiescer en souriant une nouvelle fois. Elle aussi se sentait bien d'être de retour à Mystic Falls, surtout avec des amis pour l'accueillir comme venait de la faire Matt.

En effet, aussitôt qu'elle avait affirmé qu'elle était bien la cousine de Caroline, le jeune homme avait quitté son comptoir pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle nota ainsi qu'il n'avait pas changé de parfum, en deux ans. C'était toujours la même dominance puissante de menthe qu'elle aimait.

Etre dans ses bras avait quelque chose de réconfortant, d'agréable. Elle sentait tous ces tracas s'envoler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se finisse par la lâcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais à Los Angeles avec ton père, fit-il sur le même ton qu'avant.

- Eh non comme tu vois, je suis ici et je vais rester un petit moment, le temps que le déménagement à la Nouvelle-Orléans se termine, répondit-elle en indiquant la place où devait être ses valises.

- Vraiment ? C'est génial Roxy, remarqua-t-il. Et Caroline sait que tu es là ?

Ah ! Un petit détail qu'elle n'avait pas trop envie d'aborder.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait plus parlé à sa cousine depuis près de deux ans. Même à l'enterrement de sa mère, la demoiselle n'avait pas jugé bon de venir lui présenter ses condoléances. Roxy avait songé que Caroline la tenait pour responsable de la mort de Billie.

Comme si sa propre culpabilité n'était pas suffisante. Et bien qu'elle fut au courant de sa venue, elle n'avait pas jugé bon de l'appeler pour se tenir au courant. En fait, elle n'avait même pas prévenu les autres. Ceci expliquait bien des choses.

Au vu de sa tête, Matt devina aisément qu'il n'avait pas posé la bonne question. Il tenta de se rattraper, en pensant à contourner le sujet de sa cécité.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne déposer tes bagages chez Liz ? proposa-t-il poliment. Ensuite on pourra rejoindre les autres, je l'avais prévu de toute façon.

Roxy fut tentée de dire oui, après tout il venait bien de dire qu'il avait prévu de les rejoindre avec ou sans elle. Il ne ferait donc pas un gros détour en allant avec elle chez sa tante, d'abord.

Néanmoins, elle savait aussi qu'il faisait cela parce qu'il avait pitié d'elle avant tout. Et puis en plus, elle venait d'arriver, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se taper l'incruste auprès des amis de Caroline.

Non, elle rentrerait juste et dormirait, elle était épuisée.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je suis fatiguée en plus donc je vais rentrer et me coucher, lui expliqua-t-elle brièvement avant de reprendre ses bagages.

Elle ne fit que quelques pas avec sa canne avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Alors laisse-moi te déposer, au moins.

Puisqu'il insistait, elle n'allait pas refuser, ce serait certainement mal vu. Il lui proposa son bras et, étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le refuser, l'accepta avec joie.

Il fallait bien qu'elle profite un peu de la pitié des gens. Même si au fond elle en voulait à Matt d'être aussi attentionnée avec elle. Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était juste à cause de sa cécité. En temps normal, il n'aurait même pas proposé de l'emmener voir les autres. Elle se serait débrouillée seule. Là, il devait penser qu'elle en était incapable.

Heureusement pour elle, Liz n'habitait pas loin du Mystic Grill et ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de parler de beaucoup de choses avant d'arriver.

En soit, Roxy avait laissé Matt, le peu bavard, monopoliser la conversation en lui posant des questions. De fait, elle avait appris qu'Elena avait rompu avec lui, d'abord à cause de l'accident de ses parents, puis parce qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait ajouté qu'elle n'était plus avec non plus, mais qu'ils étaient restés bons amis et que Roxy finirait par le rencontrer.

Ensuite, il avait glissé rapidement qu'il avait eu une histoire avec Caroline. L'adolescente n'en était pas étonnée, sa cousine oubliait vite les sentiments des autres quand les siens parlaient. Là encore, ils avaient rompus pour que Care puisse sortir avec Tyler, celui qu'elle trouvait trop stupide pour mériter son attention, il y avait encore deux ans de cela.

Matt n'avait pas trop osé lui parler de la vie amoureuse de sa cousine, il avait dit qu'il préférait qu'elle lui en parle elle-même. Si encore elle daignait adresser la parole à Roxy.

Et enfin, ils étaient arrivés chez les Forbes.

- Bon tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir que je t'attende ? Tu ne dérangeras personne là-bas au contraire, les autres seront sûrement ravis de te revoir, déclara-t-il, insistant une fois de plus.

Elle glissa une mèche derrière ses cheveux avant de répondre avec un petit sourire :

- Non ne t'embête pas pour moi, comme dit je vais m'écrouler de toute façon.

Il cessa d'insister et lui glissa un « c'est bon de te revoir » avant de reprendre sa route.

De son côté, Roxy, ravie de sa première retrouvaille, gravit les marches qui la séparaient de la maison de sa tante avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sonner que quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Un parfum fleuri qu'elle reconnut aisément lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'Elizabeth.

- Roxy ?! s'enquit-elle et vu son ton, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à la voir devant la porte.

- Bonjour Liz, tu avais oublié que je venais ? demanda l'adolescente, surprise.

- Pas du tout mais je t'attendais plus tard… entre !

Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Roxy dut faire appelle à tous ses souvenirs pour se rappeler de la place des meubles et de chaque pièce dans la maison. Par chance, tout était encore à l'identique ou du moins, le canapé l'était lorsqu'elle s'assit dessus.

- Je suis désolée, j'allais me rendre au poste, une urgence, annonça sa tante un peu embêtée et surtout très pressée.

- Pas de soucis, je vais me débrouiller, la rassura Roxy avant de se relever et de prendre ses affaires.

- Parfait, tu te souviens de l'emplacement de la chambre de Caroline hin ? se renseigna-t-elle, sans attendre de réponse.

Elle allait partir mais juste avant, elle prit sa nièce dans ses bras et lui souffla un « c'est bon de te revoir » qui lui rappela étrangement sa rencontre avec Matt. Ils semblaient tous ravis de la revoir. Du moins, pour l'instant. Cependant, elle savait que Caroline ne serait pas du même avis.

Avec difficulté, elle monta ses valises jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa cousine. En se déplaçant à l'intérieur, elle se rendit compte que rien n'avait changé, là encore. Son grand lit, ses quelques peluches, sa coiffeuse, son armoire remplie de tenus sûrement magnifiques et son mur de photos… tout était encore là.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisée. Pour cela au moins elle n'avait pas menti, elle était littéralement exténuée. N'ayant pas fermé l'œil du trajet, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : dormir jusqu'au jour suivant.

Et elle l'aurait bien fait, sauf qu'elle entendit le bruit d'une clé qu'on tournait et une voix familière qui se rapprochait. Puis l'inconnue entra dans la chambre et l'adolescente l'entendit signalait à son interlocuteur qu'elle le rappelait, d'une voix déjà ailleurs qui dévoilait aisément son choc.

Elle non plus ne s'attendait pas à voir Roxy dans sa chambre à son arrivée.

- Bonjour Caroline, fit l'adolescente pour briser le silence qui menaçait de rendre l'ambiance encore plus tendue.

- Roxy, constata-t-elle d'un ton indifférent. On t'attendait…

- …plus tard ? la coupa la blondinette. Oui, ta mère me l'a déjà signalé.

L'atmosphère était froide. Non pire encore, glaciale.

Caroline toisait sa cousine, cherchant une réplique cinglante à lancer. Roxy attendait la réplique de sa cousine pour rétorquer. Chacune était aux aguets.

Sauf que c'était complètement stupide. Pourquoi étaient-elles en guerre ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Et bizarrement, ce fut la plus jeune des deux qui le fit remarquer.

- Care, tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle, d'une petite voix, juste avant de se lever du lit.

La fameuse Care ne lui répondit pas. Roxy se permit donc d'enchaîner.

- Peu importe les raisons, deux ans sont passés depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est adressé la parole, déclara-t-elle, légèrement agacée. De l'eau à coulé sur les ponts, on pourrait tourner la page ?

Elle avait le fol espoir de convaincre sa cousine matérialiste avec de simples mots. Elle savait bien que c'était complètement stupide. Peu importait les raisons de la tension entre elles, Caroline ne tournerait pas la page sans une petite vengeance. C'était toujours ainsi. Ceux qui lui faisaient du mal en prenaient deux fois plus.

Pourtant, elle entendit le rire cristallin de sa cousine. Ce n'était pas un rire faux, ni un rire jaune. Non, c'était bel et bien sincère. Et la seconde d'après, Caroline prenait l'autre blondinette dans ses bras.

- T'as raison c'est du passé, annonça-t-elle gaiement. De toute façon, rien ne pourrait faire partir ma bonne humeur en cette journée !

Roxanna était tentée de lui demander les raisons mais elle avait peur de briser leur petit lien familial. Elle se contenta de l'enlacer à son tour.

Une fois leur étreinte terminée, une sonnerie se fit entendre aussitôt coupée court par Care. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de répondre à cet appel. Et souhaitant empêcher Roxy de lui poser des questions, elle s'empressa d'expliquer sa venue.

- En fait ma mère m'a faite savoir qu'elle partait et du coup, je devais venir t'accueillir, lui dit-elle de sa voix aigüe légèrement agaçante. Alors bienvenue !

Elle rit une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci, sa cousine la suivit. La situation s'y prêtait assez, l'ambiance glaciale était devenue conviviale et agréable en si peu de temps. C'était assez ironique et plutôt surprenant.

Une fois encore, le téléphone de Caroline sonna et de même que la minute d'avant, elle refusa l'appel.

- Je dois vraiment retourner chez les Salvatore…

Elle semblait presque agacée par sa remarque qu'elle était la seule à comprendre. Qui était les Salvatore ? Roxy n'avait pas eu vent des nouvelles depuis tellement longtemps. Elle ignorait bien l'identité de ses gens.

- Les Salvatore ? répéta-t-elle pour pousser sa cousine à s'expliquer.

Aussitôt, Caroline la prit par le bras sans la laisser contester et l'entraîna vers la sortie avec elle.

- Oh mais tu dois savoir tant de choses ! lui fit-elle, ravie de pouvoir raconter des ragots. Viens avec moi, on parlera sur la route et je te présenterai à tout le monde.

Roxanna ne put rien dire que la jeune femme la poussait déjà à monter dans sa voiture. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir y voir quelque chose, elle aurait sûrement pu s'échapper tant qu'il était encore temps.

Néanmoins, une fois dans le véhicule, elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Caroline prit le volant, un vrombissement se fit entendre et la voiture déboula dans la rue. Et tandis qu'elles prenaient la route, Care entreprit de lui expliquer toutes les choses qui avaient changé.

Du moins, ce qu'elle pouvait savoir.

C'était assez long, elle avait loupé pas mal de choses en deux ans. L'arrivée du séduisant Stefan, par exemple. Caroline ne jurait que par lui, à chaque fois qu'elle abordait quelque chose, elle était obligée de dire ce qu'en pensait Stefan. Parfois dans la discussion, Roxy se demandait si elle n'en pinçait pas pour le jeune homme. Néanmoins, ils semblaient juste très proches. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'Elena était faite pour être avec lui et non pas avec Damon.

Damon, le fameux grand-frère de Stefan. Le même jeune homme avec qui Caroline avait eu une liaison. C'était il y a longtemps et puis, pour elle, cela restait « la pire erreur » de sa vie. Après cela, Damon semblait s'être attachée à Elena et vice versa. Jusqu'à maintenant, où ils s'étaient séparés et Caroline en semblait ravie.

Les histoires d'amour, voilà ce qui monopolisa la conversation pendant tout le trajet, au final. Heureusement, la jolie blonde était trop occupée à parler, elle ne pensait même pas à poser des questions à l'autre blondinette. Et Roxy en était plus que satisfaite.

Elles arrivèrent finalement sur le terrain des Salvatore.

Aussitôt descendue du véhicule, Roxy sentit la pression gonflait dans son ventre. Elle la paralysait même. C'était un peu masochiste, mais elle appréciait presque cette douleur qui contractait son abdomen. Elle n'avait plus trop d'occasion de stresser depuis qu'elle était enfermée chez elle. Au moins là, elle se sentait enfin libre de ressentir des émotions. Aussi minables soient-elles.

La raison d'une telle pression était simple. Elle avait peur.

Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ?

Elle allait rencontrer les nouveaux amis de Caroline, revoir les anciens. Ce n'était pas son monde ou cela ne l'était plus. Que sa cousine lui propose était déjà un exploit en soit, elle qui la trainait toujours comme un boulet avant. Cela prouvait qu'elle avait changé, mûri. Seulement, cela lui mettait aussi une pression supplémentaire. Elle devait être irréprochable, pour faire une bonne impression.

Juste avant d'entrée, Caroline lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Jérémy est là aussi, je suis sûre qu'il est impatient de te revoir.

Ce qui n'aida en rien la pauvre Roxanna. Au contraire, la pression fut plus grande et son rythme cardiaque augmenta à pleine vitesse.

Rien que de reparler de Jérémy, lui remémorait des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis depuis bien longtemps.

Il fut un temps où il était son meilleur ami, son confident. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ils jouaient toujours ensemble pour que les plus grands puissent s'occuper entre eux. Ils avaient leur cabane, leur jardin secret et personne ne devait les déranger, sous aucun prétexte.

Avec le temps, Jer était devenu un adolescent en pleine puberté et Roxy était une jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge. Ils avaient commencé à flirter ensemble, pour des raisons plus ou moins obscures.

Un soir à une fête, Roxanna en avait assez de ne pas être abordé par les gens alors elle avait laissé entendre à Jérémy que le problème était son complexe féminin. Sa virginité qui se sentait à des kilomètres. Ils avaient alors fait un pacte : se dépuceler mutuellement.

Sauf qu'au final, ils n'avaient rien fait du tout. Roxy ne l'avait jamais regretté, Jer en revanche s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été capable de manifester le moindre intérêt envers l'adolescente. Au début, elle l'avait mal pris mais le temps était passé et avec le recul, elle trouvait l'histoire plutôt drôle.

Seulement, maintenant que les deux avaient mûris, qu'en serait-il de leur retrouvaille ?

C'était la tête pleine de questions que Roxy fut entrainée à l'intérieur de la maison par sa cousine.

Une fois dedans, elle sentit comme un malaise. Le silence régnait et pourtant, elle pouvait sentir des regards posés sur elle. C'était très gênant comme situation et si elle avait pu, elle se serait sûrement enfuie. Néanmoins, elle devait montrer à sa cousine qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir mûri. Il fallait affronter cette situation embarrassante.

Elle n'était pas seule, en plus.

En effet, Matt vint de suite la saluer en la reprenant dans ses bras. Elle appréciait vraiment cette manifestation d'amitié de la part du beau blond.

Ensuite vint une silhouette bien plus fine, plus féminine. Elle reconnut l'odeur de vanille caractéristique de la pétillante Elena. Celle-ci aussi la serra dans ses bras et lui lança le fameux « c'est bon de te revoir » que tout le monde semblait aimer lui dire depuis son retour.

Elena était toujours très gentille avec Roxanna, depuis l'enfance. Elle appréciait surtout que la petite blonde passe du temps avec son frère. Ainsi, il était trop occupé pour rôder dans les parages ou pour s'occuper des affaires de sa sœur.

Et puis, Elena était la bonté incarnée. Elle faisait attention à ses amis et les considérait comme sa famille. Alors si Roxy était la cousine de Caroline, elle était aussi un membre de son entourage auquel la Gilbert tenait.

Quelqu'un vint lui tenir la main, comme pour lui apporter un soutient. C'était étrange. Du moins, cela l'aurait été si elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix de Bonnie.

- Tu vas bien Roxy ? s'enquit-elle en relâchant sa pression sur sa main pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras.

Si Elena était d'un naturel gentil, Bonnie avait tendance à être méfiante. Enfin, de règle générale elle l'était avec tout le monde, sauf avec Roxy. Du trio, la jeune femme était toujours celle qui plaidait la cause de Roxanna face à une Caroline autoritaire.

Elle prenait toujours soin de la jeune Forbes. Lorsqu'elle venait, elle s'intéressait toujours à sa vie et lui donnait des conseils. C'était une fille adorable. Et Roxy l'avait toujours bien appréciée.

Enfin, une ultime personne vint la tenir dans ses bras.

Elle ne la reconnut pas de suite. La personne en question était plus grande qu'elle d'une tête et avait une sacré force. C'était un jeune homme très musclé or elle ne connaissait personne d'aussi fort dans son entourage.

C'est alors que le garçon en question lui glissa un petit « tu m'as manqué » et elle sut aussitôt.

Elle le reconnut à sa voix, même si tout le reste de son être semblait avoir changé. Il s'agissait de Jérémy. Wow ! fut la seule pensée qu'elle eut. Jer était passé d'un adolescent chétif à… un jeune homme incroyablement bien foutu.

Enfin, du peu qu'elle avait senti, il était bien plus musclé qu'avant. Il portait même un parfum bien plus masculin que l'ancien. C'était très surprenant.

- Ehm… Roxy, je te présente Stefan et Damon, fit Caroline en indiquant certainement deux personnes que l'adolescente ne pouvait voir. Stefan, Damon, voici ma cousine Roxanna.

Sentant qu'ils la regardaient, elle tenta de sourire mais restait très gênée par sa propre timidité.

L'un des deux vint lui serrer la main, il avait bel et bien la poigne d'un homme. Aussitôt, sa cousine ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque bien lourde :

- Ca doit être très chiant de ne pas voir.

Roxy haussa les épaules.

Oui, cela l'était mais à quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

Elle se contenter de ses autres sens, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de survivre.

Néanmoins, elle n'était pas stupide. La remarque de sa cousine n'était pas anodine. En fait, elle voulait dire que ce qui était embêtant, c'était de ne pas pouvoir les deux beaux garçons qu'elle lui présentait.

Si déjà elle osait lui présenter des jeunes hommes potables, elle aurait pu au moins les voir. Mais non, la vie était une garce.

- Je peux voir en touchant, la corrigea Roxy, bien décidée à lui prouver que sa vie était quand même supportable. Disons que j'arrive à m'imaginer la personne, au moins.

Mauvaise idée. Elle sentit la remarque de Caroline s'abattre sur elle telle une poutre qui s'effondrait d'une construction.

- Oh tu n'as qu'à le faire pour t'imaginer Stefan, alors !

Elle faisait preuve d'un enthousiasme assez surprenant. Et mettait d'autant plus Roxy dans l'embarra. La pauvre, elle se mit à bégayer face à la proposition de sa cousine.

- Je ne crois pas que…

- Bien sûr, tu peux, la coupa l'un des deux garçons, le plus proche d'elle.

Elle supposa qu'il s'agissait de Stefan, puisque Caroline ne s'y opposa pas. Or elle semblait ne pas porter Damon dans son cœur.

Alors, les mains tremblantes comme jamais, elle les posa sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle essaya de se visualiser le fameux Stefan. Elle n'avait évidemment pas la couleur de ses yeux ou de ses cheveux, mais elle sentit des traits prononcés, une mâchoire carrée, des joues peu rondes, une masse de cheveux assez importante, des sourcils broussailleux, des lèvres fines et un nez imposant. Elle se l'imaginait comme un jeune homme très beau, qui semblait rempli de mystère à percer.

Seulement, malgré ses secrets, il restait une personne très souriante.

Elle cessa son petit jeu en laissant ses bras retombaient le long de son corps. Par reflexe, elle regarda en direction de la voix de Caroline, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. C'était un moyen de lui demander si elle était satisfaite par son petit manège. Etant donné son petit rire, elle semblait ravie.

Elle eut plus de chance avec le fameux Damon, celui-là ne vint pas se présenter à elle. De toute façon, il n'en aurait pas eu le temps, le téléphone de Roxy sonna et elle dut répondre. Elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de son père.

Elle avait vu juste. Enfin, façon de parler.

Il chercha à savoir comment elle allait, elle resta vague comme toujours. Leur discussion ne dura pas bien longtemps, il la tint juste informé de l'avancement du déménagement et des travaux dans la maison. Il semblait distant mais elle s'y attendait un peu, il l'était toujours ces temps-ci. Après quelques mots plats et quelques questions sans grands intérêts sur les gens qu'elle avait vus jusqu'à présent, Roxy se décida à raccrocher.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle ne sentit plus les mêmes regards sur elle. En fait, elle se sentit incroyablement seule. Et c'était parce qu'elle l'était.

Ce n'était pas possible !

Quelques minutes absente et voilà qu'on l'abandonnait déjà. Néanmoins, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire de la sorte. Ils ne devaient pas être parti bien loin, en plus. Alors après avoir appelé à plusieurs reprises différents noms au hasard dans la maison, elle se décida à aller les trouver.

Elle prit sa canne et parti à leur recherche sur le vaste terrain des Salvatore.

* * *

><p><em>Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?<em>

_Sa relation avec Matt est-elle plutôt surprenante ?_

_Son passé avec Jer vous semble-t-il intéressant ?_

_Et la rencontre avec les Salvatore ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_A vendredi prochain pour la suite, avec l'apparition d'une nouvelle personne, je sens que vous allez aimer !_

_Amicalement vôtre, MissVeno' _


	4. Wrong Impression

**Note :** Désolée du retard, j'ai négligé mes priorités, j'essayerai de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus :)

MERCI ! Pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir, vous êtes géniaux !

Pour ceux et celles qui se demanderaient : je fais parfois plus références aux livres, pour le caractère de certains personnages. Par exemple, pour Caroline, je l'ai faite plus rancunière qu'elle ne l'est dans la série. Néanmoins, le changement de son tempéramment s'opère par rapport à la série, quand elle est devenue vampire. Voilà :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE TROIS<strong>

**WRONG IMPRESSION**

_« Calling out, calling out! _

_Haven't you wondered why you're finding it hard just looking at me ? »_

Roxy n'aurait jamais songé, même pas une seule seconde, que le terrain des Salvatore serait aussi grand. En fait, à la limite, elle aurait pu croire qu'il serait comme son ancien jardin, plutôt imposant. Seulement, de là à faire la taille d'une forêt, peut-être pas.

Et pourtant, c'était exactement cela. Une gigantesque forêt qui s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares. Du moins, c'était approximativement ce qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer vu le nombre d'arbres qu'elle évitait de justesse depuis sa sortie de la maison. Et aussi, vu le temps qu'elle avait pris à en parcourir la moitié.

Sa canne frappait le sol à la recherche d'obstacles. C'était le seul son qu'elle avait entendu depuis une bonne heure. Où étaient-ils donc tous passés ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être allés si loin sur le terrain. C'était techniquement impossible, elle avait l'impression d'avoir marché des heures or elle les aurait déjà rattrapé si c'était le cas.

De toute évidence, elle marchait bien plus vite qu'eux. Elle était seule, ils étaient en groupe. Alors quoi ? Elle devait se faire une raison, elle n'était pas au bon endroit. Ils n'étaient pas là.

Le blonde était fichue, perdue dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne voyait pas.

Avant, elle aurait trouvé cela amusant, de se perdre dans cette immense forêt. Elle aurait songé que c'était une aventure à vivre. L'adolescente adorait les expériences nouvelles, en fait.

Avec la perte de sa vision, elle se sentait juste trop faible pour affronter le monde extérieur. Alors aller se perdre dans des dizaines d'hectares, ce n'était plus une priorité. Elle se haïssait d'avoir mis ses envies et ses rêves de côté à cause de cette foutue perte de vue.

Si elle avait vraiment été elle, la Forbes se serait mise à courir pour sentir le vent dans ses longs cheveux décolorés. Elle aurait grimpé à l'arbre le plus imposant et elle aurait hurlé à plein poumon sa rage.

Elle ne s'extériorisait plus depuis un moment, cette rage. Elle restait bloquée dans sa gorge, comme toute autre émotion. Elle la tuait à petit feu. Roxy étouffait sous ce surplus de sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de se le permettre. Tout simplement parce que si elle commençait, elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus dans la capacité de s'arrêter. L'adolescente en avait tellement gros sur le cœur qu'une vie ne suffirait à tout faire passer.

Alors elle tenait le coup en silence, c'était la seule chose à faire. Et parfois, elle s'autorisait un petit sourire, un relâchement. Juste une fraction de secondes, essayer d'être normale.

Mais la vérité, c'était que la blonde ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps. Elle était handicapée, paralysée par un manque de vision qui l'empêchait de vivre sa vie. Elle ne pouvait continue à se mentir, elle ne pouvait même plus se le cacher. Elle était juste inutile.

« Cacher »… cela lui rappelait curieusement son enfance. Quand, à une époque si lointaine qu'elle l'avait presque complètement oubliée, elle s'amusait à se cacher et que personne ne la retrouvait. Elle était fichtrement bien dissimulée, en même temps.

En fait, elle avait l'avantage de comprendre comment fonctionnait le cerveau des autres enfants. Elle savait où ils allaient chercher en premier et ne se cachait jamais dans ces zones. Elle changeait de place, parfois. Juste si elle sentait que l'endroit était trop facile d'accès.

Une fois, elle avait grimpé si haut à un arbre qu'elle avait été coincé pendant des heures. Personne ne l'avait trouvée et ils avaient finis par abandonner. Les enfants pouvaient être parfois cruels entre eux. Ils avaient juste cessé de chercher et étaient allés prendre un goûter. Elle, elle était restée dans cet arbre jusqu'à ce que la mère de Caroline rentre et demande à sa cousine où elle était.

Evidemment, Caroline avait fini par dire à sa mère qu'ils l'avaient perdue. Aussitôt, Liz avait fait venir ses collègues, ils avaient bouclés le périmètre et au bout d'un moment, ils l'avaient trouvée. Les pompiers avaient dû la faire descendre de l'arbre.

Et bien entendu, sa mère l'avait grondée pour être grimpée aussi haut. Alors que Jer', par exemple, l'avait félicitée d'avoir osé.

Depuis, c'était assez ironique mais, Roxy aimait mettre sa vie en danger. L'adrénaline, bien entendu. Il y avait de ça et aussi, le fait que sa mère avait réagi. Elle pensait qu'en mettant sa vie en danger, sa mère lui donnerait un peu d'attention. De l'escalade à la fugue sur plusieurs jours, elle avait enchaîné pas mal de bêtise.

Et à présent, sa mère était morte.

Il n'y avait plus d'enjeu, alors pourquoi retenter le diable ? Pourquoi s'était-elle rendue dans cette forêt inconnue en sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait se perdre ? Et surtout, qu'une fois de plus, les autres se lasseraient de la chercher quand ils découvriraient qu'elle avait disparu. S'ils le découvraient.

Bien sûr, Caroline avait changé mais jusqu'à quel point ? Est-ce qu'elle prêterait vraiment attention au départ de sa cousine ? Ou penserait-elle qu'elle était juste rentrée ? Voir mieux encore, qu'elle était allée rejoindre son père suite à son coup de fil.

Instinctivement, elle prit son portable en main pour tenter de joindre la dernière personne qui l'avait appelée. Son père. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de mieux dans l'immédiat, elle n'avait pas le numéro de sa cousine ni même celui d'aucun autre de ses amis.

Le portable composa le numéro, seulement, lorsqu'elle le plaqua contre son oreille, ce qu'elle craignait le plus se fit entendre. Aucune tonalité. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas de réseau.

- Bordel ! jura-t-elle avant de ranger violemment son portable dans sa poche.

Elle était stupide. Oui, clairement stupide. Pourquoi se croyait-elle toujours invincible ?

Même le jour où elle avait eu cet accident, elle avait songé que les médecins se trompaient. Même le soir où son père les avait mis en garde, elle avait pensé que rien ne pourrait les atteindre. Alors qu'elle savait que sa mère était en colère, bouleversée et qu'elle n'était pas en état de prendre cette foutue voiture.

Elle s'apprêtait à frapper un arbre, juste à côté d'elle, sous l'effet de la rage quand elle entendit un bruit. C'était si fin qu'elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas entendu si elle avait eu encore sa vision.

Par pur reflexe, elle se tourna en direction du son, restant sur ses gardes. Evidemment, il fallait qu'elle fasse un remake de ces stupides films d'horreur.

Une adolescente naïve et seule, une immense forêt, la nuit qui allait tomber, pas de réseau sur son téléphone et un bruit suspect. Il ne manquait qu'une réplique complètement débile :

- Qui est là ?

Certes, habituellement elle trouvait cette question inutile. Après tout, franchement, elle voyait très mal un tueur en série apparaître est dire : « c'est moi, Jason, une tasse de thé ? ». Elle retint un rire, trouvant sa réflexion plutôt comique. Quoiqu'il en soit, en temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais demandé qui pouvait bien être là étant donné qu'elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de réponse.

Seulement, sous la peur, c'était la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de dire. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait vu ce genre de scènes des dizaines de fois et qu'elle savait comment cela se finissait. La pauvre enfant se faisait tuer, elle mourait dans d'atroces souffrances et personne ne venait l'aider à s'en sortir, malgré nos espoirs. Flippant, hein ?

Roxy crut, cependant, qu'elle avait tout simplement halluciné. Plus aucun son ne se répercutait dans la forêt, tout était calme.

C'était exactement à ce moment que la musique se baissait. Et la seconde d'après, revenait trop puissante, suivie par le meurtrier.

Pour elle, aucune musique mais pour ce qui était du meurtrier… En une seconde, elle fut plaquée contre un arbre, la personne l'ayant prise par le cou, serrant avec force.

- Où est Caroline ?! s'enquit une voix grave dans un accent totalement différent de celui de la blonde.

C'était un homme, un anglais. Un anglais avec une sacrée poigne.

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi cherchait-il Caroline ? Et surtout, comment la connaissait-il ? Etait-ce une mauvaise farce de sa cousine ? Un bizutage dans les formes ? Elle la reconnaissait bien là.

Sauf que cette voix, elle ne la connaissait pas du tout justement. Ce n'était pas un ami de Caroline, pas un qu'elle ait déjà rencontré du moins.

Et si cela avait été une farce, elle aurait cessé depuis quelques secondes. Ils auraient fini par voir que Roxy virait, de toute évidence, au rouge, manquant d'oxygène et l'anglais aurait desserré sa prise.

Non, ce n'était pas une blague.

Son instinct lui hurla de se débattre, ce fut ce qu'elle fit, vainement. D'abord, elle chercha sa canne à tâtons mais elle avait dû la lâcher sous la surprise et la violence dont avait fait preuve l'anglais. Alors, elle se mit à le griffer et à donner des coups de pieds. Néanmoins, rien ne semblait le perturber.

- Qu'as-tu fait de Caroline ?!

Ce qu'elle avait fait de sa cousine ? Il s'inquiétait pour elle ? Une seconde ! Pourquoi croyait-il qu'elle avait pu lui faire du mal ? Elle était encore plus frêle que Caroline, elle n'avait pas la carrure pour se confronter à la jolie blonde. Cela ne lui traverserait même pas l'esprit, par ailleurs.

Il maintenait sa prise, Roxy commençait à suffoquer. Et il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire ou mieux encore, pourquoi elle dégageait la même odeur. C'était incroyablement étrange, comme question. Surtout que l'adolescente ne portait pas le même parfum que son aînée. Elle ne supportait pas l'odeur trop fleuri qu'il avait.

Alors de quoi parlait-il à la fin ?

- Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-il soudainement.

- J'aimerai… bien… parvint-elle à répondre, se vidant plus rapidement encore de son précieux oxygène.

C'est alors qu'il desserra son emprise. Elle sentit une brèche et, gonflée par l'adrénaline, n'hésita pas une seconde. Son genou rencontra les parties intimes de son agresseur avec violence.

Aussitôt, il la lâcha complètement et elle s'écarta de lui, manquant de tomber. Elle tentait de récupérer son air, c'était beaucoup trop d'oxygène dans ses poumons. Elle toussa un long moment, essayant de garder son équilibre, ce qui lui donnait encore plus le tournis.

- Je n'ai… strictement… rien fait… à Caroline, lui expliqua-t-elle difficilement, entre deux toux. C'est ma cousine !

Pourquoi essayait-elle de se justifier auprès de lui ? Il avait tenté de la tuer après tout, non ? Et il pouvait recommencer à tout moment. Elle ferait bien mieux de s'enfuir.

Seulement, cette dose d'adrénaline en elle n'était pas suffisante pour qu'elle reprenne suffisamment de force. Elle ne parviendrait à faire trois pas qu'il l'aurait déjà rattrapée.

- Oh, eh bien voilà qui explique bien des choses, répondit-il comme si de rien était.

Comme s'il n'avait pas essayé de la tuer, quelques minutes auparavant.

- Qui êtes-vous, bon sang ? s'emporta-t-elle, manquant cruellement de patience.

- Désolé, _Sweetheart_, je ne peux répondre à ça, je dois déjà m'en aller.

Elle allait répliquer seulement, en une fraction de secondes, elle comprit qu'il n'était plus là. Elle ne sentait plus son regard sur elle. Il n'y avait plus ce parfum agréable qui surplombait l'air. Il était parti comme il était apparu.

Et elle était à nouveau complètement seule.

* * *

><p><em>Qui est cette mystérieuse personne ?<em>

_Allez, je vous ai donné bien des indices, c'est un fifty-fifty ;)_

_En tous cas, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre, un peu court je l'admet et j'en suis désolée..._

_Amicalement vôtre, MissVeno'_


End file.
